User talk:MosspathOfSkyClan
Hiya! This is SkyClan territory! Of course, cats can come by here...but be warned, any intruders will come back with no ears! I'm just telling the truth! So you'd better stay here, on the border! Oh, and if you see LakeClan or NightClan snooping around, you go tell them off! Camp If you cross the border you're in trouble... Border Shadowedheart touches noses with you " We're good so far, but our medicine cat, Cheetahclaw, is running out of tansy. Can your medicine cat spare some?" Three eager cats pad up behind Shadowedheart "Oh, I forgot to introduce you. Kids, this is Mosspath." Points at a Mink bengal she-cat "This is Tigerpaw" Points at a sun colored she-cat with a white tail, one white paw, and a white circle around her eye "This is Sunpaw" Points at a white tom with a black mark like Ravenpaw's, tabby striped tail tip, paws, and ears "And Swiftpaw" Swiftpaw's chest swells with pride "Hi!" the apprentices sqeaked. Nods "Thank you! Cheetahclaw will be glad! Tigerpaw, could you take these to her?" "Okay, mom!" "So, the next gathering is soon. Anything special planned?"--♥Shadowedheart♥ 21:56, October 26, 2009 (UTC) '' LE GASP!!'' "No, I did not know that!" Le gasps Shadowedheart. "What fox-dung, mouse-brained wolf lead a battle into your clan!?" mews Swiftpaw. "Umm...were there...many..umm...deaths?" Sunpaw asks nervously.--♥Shadowedheart♥ 22:06, October 26, 2009 (UTC) EDIT: I said cat.. "SURE!" Mews the three at once. "Ok then."--♥Shadowedheart♥ 22:13, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Ok, bye then. I just have to tel you this, they should be foxes, cuz cats cant take on a wolf..♥Shadowedheart♥ 22:29, October 26, 2009 (UTC) "The last attack moonclan ever had was against bloodclan... I have a dark past there... I could explain if you wish to listen" The kits eyes open wide "What attack?"--♥Shadowedheart♥ 00:09, October 27, 2009 (UTC) Shadowedheart gazes off and goes into story mode" Well, my mother had been nominated deputy before she even knew she was kitting. So when it came time for us to, y'know, come out, she left the camp. Almost like bluestar, but not in leaf-bare. Well, as we were being born, two raven flew over, and she knew that wasn't a good sign. As she returned to camp, Nightstar had noticed her. They began to quarrel about her kits, and he allowed her to keep them, because he had a secret too. One day, about a moon later, Nightstar died of mysterious causes. Only my mom, now Darkstar, knows how. Well, as they stood a vigil around his body, Flowerpool, or something like that, was caring for us. When she stepped our to dirt, Scourge and Crookedtail snatched us up. Well, only me and my sisiter, Scarflight. Crookedtal was only a moon older than us, and already a warrior. We were still kits. Scourge brutally abused us for the two or three moons he had trained us.Thats why I haave all of these scars. We were only four moons old, and it came time for our warrior ceremony. I was to be named Wildfire. And my sister, who used to be called snowkit, would be called scarclaw. Our mother was smart, and she picked up our scent around the waterfall that we had been hunting at. When we faked to have to go dirt, mom snatched us back. I was instantly made a warrior, but Scarflight wanted to train more. She also kept the scar affix of her name. One day, a day before arpaws naming ceremony, crookedtail bumped into us, his heart pounding. He had the oddest and oldest smell of moonclan on him. Then I recongnized his birthmark, and we took him back to cam. He was stolen too! His mother, now an elder, was Losteye. He and I were both tem moons old, and scarflight was too. He and scarflight got their new warrior names, Bravefire and Scarflight. They then ,um, snuck out and..um..i dont know how to explain this but..whispers in mosspaths ear'''Did various assortments of things people in love to at night alone. '''flinch Yea...then she had three kits. Spottedkit,Redkit, and skykit.You notice that Shadowedheart is a bit more pudgy than a few moons ago, and keeps flinching in pan. You think: She cant be..'Shadowedheart flinches'Oh no! She's having more kits!WATERWING! cliffhanger...yea, it rocks.--♥Shadowedheart♥ 00:26, October 27, 2009 (UTC) YAY!! YAY you joined!!!!Sup?you should also join www.mythclans.pizco.com[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 22:11, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Nothing much..[[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Hiddensun|'Talk']] 22:19, October 26, 2009 (UTC) Mosspath Sorry, but you can't add images to articles unless they've been approved by PIA. You'll have to take the image for Mosspath, join the project and post it on here. Sorry, again! --[[User:Blackclaw09|'Happy New Year!']][[User talk:Blackclaw09|'09']] 22:09, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Hiya there Moss! IcestormHi There! 18:55, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Huh, what do yah mean? IcestormHi There! 19:00, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Okay go to your article. At the bottom see categories? Press "Add Category" and type in Warriors. IcestormHi There! 19:06, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Good. I'm just sooooooooo mad that someone pushed me and my friends! She almost twisted my friend's neck! D: IcestormHi There! 19:56, January 16, 2010 (UTC) YES! I wanna hurt her! *grabs chainsaw* IcestormHi There! 19:59, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I dunno! For fun? To be mean? She hates us so bad! IcestormHi There! 20:03, January 16, 2010 (UTC) I know! *sobs* Would you like me to make you a Charart?IcestormHi There! 20:09, January 16, 2010 (UTC) What would you like it to llook like? (sorry for changing the subject, i dont really want to talk about it) IcestormHi There! 20:14, January 16, 2010 (UTC) short haired or long? IcestormHi There! 20:22, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Here! IcestormHi There! 20:48, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Ugh crap I hate patched cats. What happened? IcestormHi There! 20:51, January 16, 2010 (UTC) the same thing with my Patchpaw! And my tortie I am making! IcestormHi There! 20:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) What is the Warriors Page? Sparrowsong 20:36, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Thanks *talks in a robotic voice* Thank you for signing Spottedhead's friends list! I hope you have a Purry Day! *hits robot* Now that line was just corny. Note to self: Must change robot's message. Haha no really thanks! SpottedheartHappy Valentine’s Day! 15:27, January 25 2010 (UTC) No problem. See you around! Are you on any of the Projects? SpottedheartHappy Valentine’s Day! 20:25, January 26 2010 (UTC) Oh I was just wondering. Well then, thanks for stopping by! SpottedheartHappy Valentine’s Day! 20:30, January 26 2010 (UTC)